Big Time Popstar
by xssparksflyy
Summary: A famous popstar arrives in Palm Woods. Logan falls in love with her. How can he get her attention? R
1. Chapter 1

**Big Time Popstar**

**Summary: **A famous popstar arrives in Palm Woods. Logan falls in love with her. How can he get her attention? R&R

**A/N: **My first attempt to write a Big Time Rush FanFiction. I guess this would be a three chapter story. Keep my mind off Catch Your Wave for a while

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Big Time Rush, Get Back by Demi Lovato and Pop Princess by The Click Five. I own the idea

* * *

_You're the only one__  
__That I've been needing__  
__And I don't want to be__  
__Lonely anymore_

_I wanna get back__  
__To the old days__  
__When the phone__  
__Would ring__  
__And I knew it__  
__Was you_

_I wanna get back__  
__Get back__  
__Get back_

The song finishes, the crowd was going crazy. The crowd fans, the staff of Palm Woods and Big Time Rush. After the performance there was an after party, with _her_, Gustavo, Big Time Rush, Camille, Jo and other famous figures.

"I don't know.. She's out of my league" Logan told the boys

"Dude, she's just going to be here for three days. You could at least introduce yourself" Kendall said.

"I'll introduce myself tomorrow" Logan said

"Or maybe you should introduce yourself right now" James pointing as she walk towards them

"Hi Guys!" She said waving at them

"I'm –"

"Oh I know you, your Sophie Anderson" Carlos said cutting her

"And your Carlos, James, Kendall and Logan" She said pointing while saying their names.

"Or, Big Time Rush." She said smiling

"Nice to meet you" Logan said shaking her hand.

"You too, I hope you guys enjoy. And I'll see you around" She said smiling at Logan

* * *

The guys were talking with each other. The time is 1:30 it's been 30 minutes.

"Logan, she's right there. Yes you introduced yourself. Now ask her out." Carlos said.

"Nah! She'll just turn me down" Logan said

"Well you haven't tried. Now go there" Kendall said pushing Logan out of the table

Logan was walking toward Sophie.

"So Sophie."

"Yes?" Sophie asked politely

"You wanna hang out sometime? Maybe later"

"Uhhh, Sure! Why not" She said smiling

"I'll pick you up at 5? What room?"

"Room 2201, I'll see you later"

"See you" Logan said walking away, giving a thumbs up to the guys.

* * *

**A/N: Oooh Logan's on a date. Where will he take her? Reviews Please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Big Time Popstar **

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. But I do own Sophie and the idea of the story : )

* * *

Logan's getting ready for his date. And the other three's just relaxing on the couch.

"Hey Logan! You excited?" James asked.

"No"

"Are you sure?"James raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what makes you think I'm excited?" Logan asked, clueless

"Well you're getting ready and it's only 2:30" James said.

"Oh" Logan said heading to the couch to sit.

_2 hours later…_

Logan's getting ready, again. This time with the help of the boys.

Kendall's fixing Logan's Hair. Carlos is talking about what not to do on a date. And James is fixing _his _hair.

"Guys! I can do this!" Logan said

The three stepped out, and then headed to the couch.

_4:56, I got to get going. _ He thought

"I'm leaving" Logan said taking a rose from Mrs. Knight's vase then closing the door.

He arrived at exactly 5:05.

He knocked on the door.

"For a while!" Someone shouted.

Logan smiled, just hearing her voice makes him smile.

A beautiful brunette wearing a simple dress opened the door.

He was speechless.

"Let's go?" she asked

Logan nodded, taking her hand and walking to the parking lot.

* * *

**A/N: **This is going to be longer than I expected. About four chapters would do? Reviews please: D. Plus, today James Maslow followed me on twitter! : ) . Anyways. I hope you guys won't get bored of this story. School life's a mess so I would probably update on Friday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Big Time Popstar**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: **Updated! Finally.. I can't seem to complete Catch Your Wave. : (

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ANYTHING. I only own Sophie and the idea of the story.

**In no one's POV**

**

* * *

**

Sophie and Logan are walking to the parking lot. Logan spotted Camille

When Camille spotted Logan, Camille was furious.

She walked where Logan and Sophie was heading at. Logan was getting nervous, who knows what she'd do. His hands was getting cold, he's shaking.

"What's wrong?" Sophie asked

Before Logan can answer, Camille was already in front of them.

She slapped him. "Logan Mitchell! What are you doing with this girl" She pointed at Sophie

"Excuse me, were kind of going out to dinner. " Sophie said

Logan glared at Camille

"I was just practicing for my audition" Camille said, embarrassed

"Oh, Good Luck" Sophie smiled.

Camille walked out.

"Thank you" Logan said

"Who is she anyway?" Sophie asked

"A very good friend of mine, she wants to be an actress.. Every time she has an audition for a dramatic role she slaps Kendall on the face." They shared a laugh.

Logan just got his driver's license a week ago. Then his parents bought him a jeep with no top.

Once they're in the car, Sophie pointed at the radio. Logan nodded. Sophie opened the radio and Passenger Seat by Stephen Speaks was playing.

Logan smiled hearing the song. It was fate playing.

"I look at her and have to smile, as we go driving for a while. Looking nowhere in the open window of my car" Logan began to sing

"Come on you know you want to sing" Logan teased Sophie, since she was tapping her feet.

"And as we go the traffic lights, Watch them glimmer in her eyes, in the darkness of the evening" Logan continued.

"And I've got all that I need, right here in the passenger seat" Sophie sang.

Throughout the whole song they both sang in chorus. At the end of the song, both of them are smiling.

They arrived the restaurant. A simple, yet elegant, Italian restaurant.

Sophie smiled just looking at it.

"You know were not just going to stand here" Logan told her.

Logan took Sophie's hand.

"Let's go?" He asked. She nodded.

They went inside. They went upstairs to the mezzanine. The waiter took their orders. They were alone in the mezzanine.

They started to talk, share stories.

When they finished. They left the restaurant and had a quiet ride back home

"Thanks for the night." Sophie said.

"You're welcome, uh. We're going to record this song tomorrow. And I was wondering if you wanted to come?" He asked timidly.

"Sure. In Rocque Records?"

"Yeah"

"What time?" She asked excited.

"About 2:00." He said.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow" She said waving good bye. Logan left

"Oh wait! I forgot something" She said as soon as possible. Logan went back to the door way.

She kissed Logan on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow"

* * *

**A/N: **At long last! Its finished.. Thanks for the BEAUTIFUL reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**Big Time Popstar**

**Chapter 4 **

**A/N: **This may be the last chapter. I'm not really sure about the ending. I also thank my reviewers, and my friend Mikhaela for being my secretary and writing this on a piece of paper while I dictate this to her in school… yes I am a very lazy person. Also, me and Mikhaela thought of a story. It's a Big Time Rush story. This time it has something to do with James and Kendall….. :P

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush

**In no one's PoV**

**

* * *

**

Logan went back to the apartment, smiling. He went inside

"What happened?" Kendall, Carlos and James said in unison.

"Well," Logan started as he sip from his water bottle.

"We went in this restaurant. Talked for a while, then I invited her to go in the studio-"

"Wait! You can't do that! Gustavo would be, well mad. And what are we going to perform?" James asked anxiously.

"Going to write a song, ask permission from Kelly, so _she _will be the one who's going to be screamed at. You guys forgot? I'm a Genius" Logan bragged.

"Nice" Carlos did a 'fist pound' with Logan.

"Continue the story" Kendall commanded

"So we said Good Bye-"

"That's it?" James said

"Let me finish"

"Fine"

"When I was walking away, she told me she forgot something, then-"

"Then what?" Carlos asked.

"Stop cutting me!" Logan said irritated

"Okay!" Carlos raised his hand like a criminal.

"Then she kissed me on the cheeks"

"Okay five bucks" Kendall and James told Carlos

"You guys are betting?"

"Yeah…"They all said.

Logan went in his room. Got a piece of paper and started writing.

Before he forgot, he reached for his phone and dialed Kelly's number.

They started to talk. Kelly finally said yes.

His life was complete.

* * *

**A/N: **Shortest CHAPTER EVER! Reviews are pretty much required :P


	5. Three Words, Eight Letters Logan

**Big Time Popstar**

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: ** The Last Chapter.. I would be having a new story called 'Your Any Kind of Guy' And Yes, Sophie would be there.

**Disclaimer **I own nothing

Early in the morning Logan woke up. He decided to write a song. It wasn't hard for him, well since he is a genius. He started to scribble, remembering the night they spent. Then his phone buzzed. His heart raced. Could it be her? Well he didn't give his phone number yet. He took it and it was from an unknown sender. He opened it, then grinned

_Hey Logie, what do you think of my nickname for you? It's me, Sophie. Kendall gave me your phone number. I really should've asked you but I was shy. XD Anyways, I'll meet you at rocque records at 2:00 right?_

He replied pressing the keys on his blackberry then placed it in the case.

It's one thirty, Gustavo approved Logan's song. He has been very kind lately. The guys were complimenting Logan for the song, and then rehearsed with only thirty minutes, with Logan and James doing their signature back flips.

Exactly two 'o'clock someone was knocking on the studio's door, Logan suddenly had butterflies on his stomach. Sophie sat on the chair that was in front of little stage. Then the lights went out.

_I lost myself at your show last night_

_Looking at the sparkling eyes_

_In the middle of a fresher crowd_

_You keep living like you're a movie star_

_But tell me who you really are_

_When the lights go down._

Then Kendall;

_Baby you're a glitter doll_

_On the radio_

_I dissolve_

_In the stereo_

_You've got me_

_You've got me coming back for more_

Now they sang in Chorus.

_Pop princess hold my hand_

_Pop princess I'm a fan_

_Pop princess I need you now_

_Freak me out turn me inside out_

Logan takes Sophie's hand and dances with her.

_Pop princess make me smile_

_Pop princess drive me wild_

_Pop princess I need you now_

_So baby turn your love up loud_

It was Carlos' turn; he took Sophie's hand and dance her around. Sophie was unsure what she was doing, but she surely knew that Logan was cool with it.

_You were hiding in a darkened stall_

_Waiting on your curtain call_

_Getting your piece of mind_

_But I was looking past the glossy stare_

_I knew who was really there_

_And I'd like to spend some time._

James took Sophie's hand from Carlos then sang;

_Baby you're a glitter doll_

_On the radio_

_I dissolve_

_In the stereo_

_You've got me_

_You've got me coming back for more_

Letting go of her, James and Logan flipped backwards, sending a smile on Sophie's face.

_Pop princess hold my hand_

_Pop princess I'm a fan_

_Pop princess I need you now_

_Freak me out turn me inside out_

_Pop princess make me smile_

_Pop princess drive me wild_

_Pop princess I need you now_

_So baby turn your love up loud_

Logan took Sophie's hand then sang;

_Baby girl I think you're radical_

_But you're a star and I'm fanatical_

_Can we start something new_

_Just between me and you_

Then he let Sophie sit on the chair as they continue to perform.

_Pop princess hold my hand_

_Pop princess I'm a fan_

_Pop princess I need you now_

_Freak me out turn me inside out_

_Pop princess make me smile_

_Pop princess drive me wild_

_Pop princess I need you now_

_So baby turn your love up loud_

_Pop princess oh_

_Pop princess oh_

_So baby turn your love up loud_

_Pop princess oh_

_Pop princess oh_

_So baby turn your love up loud_

_Pop princess oh_

_Pop princess oh_

_So baby turn your love up loud_

_Pop princess I need you now_

_So baby turn your love up loud_

The song fades, Gustavo, Kelly, Freight train, Jo and specially Sophie clapped. Sophie ran to her 'Logie' then kissed him on the cheek. The boys did a wolf whistle.

* * *

After that everyone went to their apartments, except for Logan and Sophie.

They decided to stay in Sophie's room.

Logan had another song for her and a note, since she's leaving tomorrow.

As soon as they entered, Logan asked if he could borrow Sophie's guitar. Sophie gave him her black guitar. Both went to the balcony, sunset was seen.

Logan started to strum.

_I won't talk_

_I won't breathe_

_I won't move till you finally see_

_that you belong with me_

_you might think_

_I don't look_

_but deep inside in the corner of my mind_

_I'm attatched to you_

_mmmm_

_I'm weak_

_it's true_

_cause I'm afraid to know the answer_

_do you want me too?_

_cause my heart keeps falling faster_

Sophie started to smile, listening to her boyfriend serenade her.

_I've waited all my life to cross this line _

_to the only thing thats true_

_so I will not hide_

_i'ts time to try anything to be with you_

_all my life I've waited_

_this is true_

_you don't know_

_what you do_

_everytime you walk into the room_

_I'm afraid to move_

_I'm weak_

_it's true_

_I'm just scared to know the ending_

_do you see me too?_

_do you even know you meant me!_

She was falling deeply in love with him, every chord, every minute, and every second. As the song ends, the two was millimeters apart. Then suddenly, Logan crashed his lips onto Sophie's, she was shocked, then eventually kissed back. The kiss last for more than minutes, until Logan broke the kiss for air. Resting their foreheads on each other, breathing heavily, and then Logan took a piece of paper from his pocket, and then gave it to Sophie. Sophie had an unusual look, then opened the piece of paper.

_I wanted to tell you three words and eight letters._

_ -Logan_

Sophie was smart, but at the moment, she couldn't figure out the riddle. She stared at the paper then realizing what it meant. She went nearer and whispered to his ear.

"I love you too, the song and everything." Then hugged him, she would surely miss him, they already planned about long distance relationship.

Today's the day, Sophie leaves.

Logan woke up at exactly 6:30. He took a shower and left. He went to Sophie's hotel room, he knocked and revealed a very tired brunette wearing a hoodie and holding her luggage.

"Everything's with you?" Logan asked taking a peek at the room.

"Yup, passport and all the stuff." She replied.

"Okay let's go." Logan said getting two of her luggages.

…..

They arrived the airport an hour after. It was hard for Sophie to leave.

"I'll miss you" Sophie said wrapping her arms around his neck, and gave him a short kiss on the lips.

"Me too, just text me when you landed." Logan said maintaining his cool.

"I love you, Logie, I'll see you soon after my tour" She smiled, and then hugged him tightly.

"I love you too."

The two bid goodbyes, Sophie made a last flying kiss to Logan before entering the luggage check in.

He's going to miss her smile, her laugh and most especially, her voice.

_*~* Fin *~*_

**A/N: ** I'm sorry for the sad ending, thanks for the reviews : ) since you guys are all kind; I'm going to show you a sneak peek of my new story.

'Someone knocked on the door. Logan finished drinking the bottle of water before opening the door.

He opened it seeing a familiar face, tall brunette and beautiful.

"Hey Logie! Miss me?" She cried'

: ) I'll be posting the new story tonight or after posting this chapter.

PEACE OUT!


End file.
